pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Maitre de Jeu
A mysterious masked man proclaiming himself the "Game Master." He appears on occasion to host unusual events on the hotel property... usually without permission from the CEO. Personality In brief, Maitre de Jeu is a performer-- or should we say, a performance? Whether or not he actually "exists" outside of his little show is up for debate- mostly by himself, as he claims not to. One thing is absolutely certain about him: the man is an enigma. Nothing else but his mask seems to be as definite a fact. His personality, even, varies widely. Most to meet him would find a relatively sweet, seemingly timid man. He comes ridden with apparent anxiety as his frequent stutter, knack for speaking quickly, and tendency to utter the wrong words entirely might insist. He is, by no means, a shy person- just terribly socially awkward. Get to know him better, or catch him in the midst of one of his events, and his eccentricity becomes more apparent. At this stage, his speech fluctuates in intervals from his timid self to a louder, more confident Maitre. At points, he can even manage to speak perfectly clearly, usually when he's addressing a crowd, or when his excitement is at its peak. He is also generally antsy the longer you spend with him, pacing around the room or acting as though his attention span were caught on fire. This could have something to do with the multitude of secrets that he keeps... or it could just be because he is attention deficit. Either one works. Unfortunately, those most familiar with him can attest to something completely contradictory to the sweet little man that some would know- the coordinator is a clear-tongued jerkface. The "mask" fades away to reveal an almost condescending, callous, and careless individual who could hardly give a damn if your bones break or feelings get hurt by him. While he will not purposely harm anyone himself, he regards most injuries in which he is a direct or indirect cause as "an unintentional, probably inevitable, and highly unfortunate risk," but otherwise doesn't come off as being too concerned by it. His manner, in this way, at times can be seen as borderline cruel. It is also at this point that one can more clearly see his true objective- to humiliate or belittle the wealthy with his so-called "games." His ultimate goal is to pull one over on the hotel owner, but he as of yet has been horribly unsuccessful at it. Appearances A Wild Ride The Game Master's first known appearance in Poyi was marked by the arrival of cattle on the hotel lawn. Dressed in a ringmaster's costume, the announcer extended an invitation to the wealthy guests of Pokecino- to try riding a tauros. Although the bulls were assuredly tamed, there were a few injuries reported throughout the event due to the pokemon's famously violent nature. As for the coordinator, he was conspicuously absent for most of the duration, leaving it in the hands of his capable assistant, Vincent DeMaren. The event concluded with the herd taken to the port to board their ship back home, and the host seemingly having vanished without a trace. Coincidentally, on the same day, it was discovered that traces of Pinkan Berry had been slipped into the food served at the hotel's dining areas. No findings as to the identity of the culprit were made. Babysitters Wanted Months later, the masked man returned for another event. This time he could be found in a corner of the hotel lobby, sporting a pink dress and surrounded by a cluster of lively baby-level pokemon. Accompanied once more by Vincent, the pair also recruited guests Edithe Baines and Redge for the task of looking after the infants- as the mischievous host flagged down hotel residents to act as babysitters for the following two weeks. Many kind people offered a helping hand, and no major injuries were experienced this time around, by person nor pokemon. Most of the babies were returned on the last day, though some found new homes with their foster parents as permanent adoptees. The rest were sent back to their home, some notably pinker than before, and Maitre... again, vanished from the scene. Winter in Poyi In the midst of a festive tropical winter celebration, the Game Master was glimpsed a few times in the hotel halls. Some contribute the appearance of mistletoe hung in every single doorway to being yet another act of the troublesome coordinator. However, no confirmation was made as to whether or not he was actually involved. (Though it is suspected that the CEO holds him accountable for it, for undisclosed reasons.) After a brief absence from the picture, he was spotted again later in the month, dressed festively for the occasion and followed by a likewise decorated houndour, in fact the one belonging to Uli of the Front Desk. Toting around a bag of gifts, he dispersed them to a sparingly few guests... or rather, left them in the doorways of empty hotel rooms, only for the maids to have to pick them up later. Upon opening, the presents were all found to be empty, and were immediately thrown into the trash. Other Information Species Maitre de Jeu is well-known, even in his few appearances, for his ever-changing looks. Never wearing the same costume for more than one occasion, save for his standard outfit, and not even his hair or skin color seem to be the same way twice. Due to this constant change, no one knows for certain what pokemon he is aligned to- though many have tried to guess. Height Probably one of his most notable characteristics, the Game Master is excessively sensitive about his short stature, to the point of growing unreasonably irate in the presence of those much taller than him. He wears 3-4" heels to make up for his lack of height, but he is by no means graceful in them- it is not an uncommon sight to watch the man trip or topple over. Any progress he has made in walking in heels has been equally negated by increases in the height of his shoes. Vincent DeMaren Little is known about the Game Master's assistant, though not quite as little as is known about the Game Master himself. Based on appearance, it has been deducted that he is a tauros, and often does his temper match his species. Vincent claims to hate the rich... constantly, yet still tends to go along with Maitre's schemes regardless of it. It could be said, in fact, that he is the "straight man" of the pair, keeping the little nutjob on a short leash. At times their interactions seem to imply a rather close history between the two, though neither states exactly what that history is, and the tauros isn't keen to stick around the island of rich people to share any stories. When Maitre's nonsense is all done and overwith, Vincent books the first trip back to his hometown in Solaceon to take a much needed vacation from Maitre's eccentricity- he can only take so much. Category:Characters Category:Island Staff